


Fireflies

by benadrylcucumber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fireflies, First Kiss, Fluff, Lightning bugs, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benadrylcucumber/pseuds/benadrylcucumber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Castiel on a trip to see fireflies for the first time. Fluff ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short and sweet Destiel one shot. I am not responsible for any cavities.

“Come on, just tell me where we’re going!” Cas begged Dean for what seemed like the thousandth time. The hunter’s lips curled a little at the edges. “No way man, it will ruin the surprise. You wouldn’t want to do that, would you?” “Yes I would.” The angel stated matter-of-factly. Dean laughed at his response, reaching to turn up the radio a couple notches.

Cas just stared out the window, eyes fixed on the passing corn. Another minute went by before Cas spoke up again. “You could tell me where we’re going, and I could teleport us there! We wouldn’t have to take the car, and it would be faster!” “Look buddy,” Dean put his hand on the angel’s shoulder, causing the angel’s cheeks to turn a light shade of pink, “No matter how many times you try, I won’t tell you. We’re almost there anyway, so calm down.” Dean laughed and turned onto a gravel road, changing the direction of the sunset to be right in front of them. The men squinted, and Cas was thankful that the sun would go down soon. 

The surrounding corn disappeared into an open field, and Dean pulled the car off to the side of the road. Cas looked at their surroundings before turning back to face the hunter. “Dean.” “Yes, Cas?” “We are in the middle of nowhere.” “I know.” Dean smiled at Cas’ confused expression, then opened the Impala’s door and hopped out. As soon as he shut the door, he turned to his left and saw Cas standing inches away from him. “What are we doing in the middle of nowhere?” Cas questioned. Dean made his way past Cas and to the hood of the Impala. “You’ll find out soon enough.” The hunter looked forward at the sunset, which only had a few more minutes to go before it sank beneath the horizon completely. Cas groaned and sat next to Dean. “This surprise is taking forever, Dean.” he simply stated, looking into the field. 

Wild flowers were scattered across the grassy plain, and the sound of a cricket or two could be heard off into the distance. The wind was blowing slightly; just enough to lightly brush the hair on both the men’s heads. Dean turned to Cas and leaned back, making a rectangle out of his fingers and putting it up to his face. “What are you doing?” The angel looked at the human quizzically. “This would make a great picture.” Dean smiled, and Cas’ eyes widened, his cheeks growing into a beautiful shade of crimson. 

Dean laughed again - this the most he’s laughed in a long time - and ruffled Castiel’s hair. “Aww, someone gets flustered easily!” He teased, Cas growing even redder. Just as Cas was about to say something else, a little light caught his eye. He turned quickly to face the field, but saw nothing there. He was just about to shrug it off when he saw it again; a little yellow light flicked on for a fraction of a second. “Dean, did you see that?” Cas became serious and visibly tensed. 

"Hey, hey, calm down, it’s okay!” Castiel turned to face Dean. “Please tell me you can see the light too.” “I can see them too, don’t worry.” Dean responded, clearly amused by Cas’ response. “Them?” The angel looked confused; he only saw one light. “Yes Cas,” Dean grabbed him by the shoulders and turned his body to face the field again, “Them.” Dean stretched his arm out towards the field, pointing at the now hundreds of flashing yellow lights. Cas’ eyes grew wide with wonder and his mouth opened a little, fascinated by the glow. 

Dean got close to Cas and whispered in his ear, “They’re called fireflies. They won’t hurt you, I promise.” Cas felt tingles go down his spine and his cheeks flare red again. “C-can I touch them?” He stuttered, flustered by their close contact. Dean smirked, “Of course you can! Go try to catch one!” At first, Cas only stepped a few inches away from the Impala, but soon he was running out into the middle of the field, chasing these little glowing bugs. “Cas! Wait up!” Dean was laughing so hard, he was having a hard time running after him. The sight of his angel catching fireflies was just too damn cute. His angel... 

By the time Dean caught up with him, he was jumping up and down. “Dean!” “What, Cas?” Dean stepped closer to Cas, their faces mere inches apart. The angel looked into the hunter’s eyes and his breath hitched, his pulse quickening. “I-I-” He started talking, but grew quiet, lifting his cupped hands between them. “I caught one.” He whispered, opening his hands and showing Dean the little bug he was holding. The bug lifted its wings and flew off of Cas’ palm, leaving the two men staring into each other’s eyes. “Good job, Cas.” Dean whispered, before closing the gap between them and placing a gentle kiss on the angel’s soft pink lips.


End file.
